


What else happened in that hotel room?

by yourturnip



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourturnip/pseuds/yourturnip
Summary: Starts just before the mini bar disruption.





	What else happened in that hotel room?

When Elena kisses Syd, she can feel the tingling heat start to overtake her anxiety and concerns. They aren’t gone, but all she can feel is Syd’s lips against hers and the feel of their waist under her hands, and when Syd presses her against the mini bar – even just for that brief second, her cunt starts throbbing. The idea of Syd being in control, of having them press her up against a wall or a door or a bed has Elena’s skin flushing and head spinning. 

When the can of soda falls and they break apart, Elena can feel her the anxiety trying to creep back in. She grabs Syd’s hips and starts to back them towards the bed. She can see their pupils have grown so large and their chest is heaving. She wants everything. Right now. 

But Syd puts their hands up on her shoulders and presses Elena away gently.

“How about we change into pajamas? I don’t want to rush this. Okay?” Syd looks so kind and earnest after posing the question, but Elena immediately feels her face flush with embarrassment. She was too forward, too much, Syd didn’t like it. She is so stupid. Syd can see the war going on behind Elena’s eyes without her saying a word. 

“Hey hey hey. Look at me. I like this. I want this. I want you.” Elena’s eyes refocus on Syd’s. She takes a breath. “Pajamas seem like a good step,” she says. They had talked about this before coming to the hotel. It seemed silly to bring pajamas if they weren’t sleeping here, but they both thought it would feel safe and cozy and fun. Make things a little more normal.

Syd smiles, and they each take turns changing in the bathroom. They toss the extra throw pillows on the ground and climb between the white sheets. They lie down facing each other, a few inches separating their bodies. 

Elena isn’t quite sure what is supposed to happen next, but she feels the nerves creeping back, and says the exact thing she didn’t want to come out of her mouth. “I hate that this isn’t your first time.” Her mind is clouding over with emotions, and she doesn’t know why. She is trying to logic them away, repeating words like social construct and slut shaming, but it isn’t working. It’s just so overwhelming. She closes her eyes.

“I know you do, and I can think of a million reasons why you would feel that way, and I don’t think we can ignore this conversation, so please – tell me why. I know I should have told you before, but I just wasn’t sure how. I didn’t want you to feel pressure, but I know that I still should have found a way. But I need you to tell me what parts of this are upsetting you. I love you, and I want to understand.”

Elena knows in the logical part of her brain that Syd is so generous and kind to want to talk about this fully, but she can only feel the overwhelming emotions pressing down on her. “I don’t know! I mean, I don’t, ugh…” Elena can feel herself getting more and more angry, which is making her more confused. Why is she angry at all?! “I just thought… and now I feel so stupid, and I hate that I’m upset at all.”

Syd reaches out to grab Elena’s hands that she has clenched to her chest but doesn’t say anything. 

Elena closes her eyes, breaths in, sighs. Does it again. Reminds herself she is safe. With Syd. She loves Syd. Elena looks up at Syd. “I think there are a lot of parts. I hate that you were hiding something. I hate that I’m inexperienced and so you felt the need to hide it at all. I hate that we aren’t going to be figuring out everything together and being scared together and being excited together. And I know that it’s stupid and jealous, but I hate that someone else has been with you this way.” She sighs again, feels her chest relax incrementally. “I just had an expectation in my head, and this is fucking with that idea, and I’m embarrassed and sad and confused. I’m sorry.” She can feel her eyes welling with tears, and is internally begging her body to keep them inside.

Syd releases Elena’s hands and slides their body so they are pressed together. They wrap their arms around Elena and hug her tightly. “I hear you, and I know that sometimes having so many feelings is like the most irritating thing in the world.” Elena’s body shakes with a small laugh. “But I love you and your emotions and analyzing. And I need you to know that the fact that I’ve done some of this before doesn’t at all mean that this doesn’t feel scary and exciting and new for me. And sure, yes, everybody is different whatever, but what I mean is that it’s scary and exciting and overwhelming because it’s you. It’s you and me. And nothing in my past matters in the slightest to me. It’s all you, Elena. You’re the only one in my mind.”

Syd isn’t sure how Elena will react, so when they feel her body relax into theirs like all the tension is draining away, they feel their own tension release as well. They pull back so they are looking into Elena’s eyes again. “Can I kiss you?” they whisper, and when Elena bites her lip and nods, they pull her face towards theirs and press their lips together and it feels like coming home. 

Elena feels like she just ran an emotional marathon and is exhausted, but her body is starting to realize that she is in a bed fully pressed up against a super hot human, and she can feel the blood thrumming through her veins. Syd clearly intended the kiss to be brief and reassuring, but Elena slips her tongue in their mouth and is moving her body against Syd’s like she wants to be as close as they possibly can be. 

Syd tries to clear their head and pulls away, “Are you okay, love?” Elena smiles – a big, happy Elena smiles for what feels like the first time all night – “Yes, thank you. I love you. You feel so fucking good against me.” And with that they are kissing again. Elena slips her hand up the back of Syd’s pajama shirt, manages to mumble against their lips asking for consent, and Syd manages a few “yes, yes, yes” between kisses.

Their bodies are as close as they can be, and Syd’s leg somehow slips between Elena’s legs, and Elena realizes she has never been this turned on in her life. “Less clothes? Can we? Less?” She manages. And Syd is pulling at the hem of her shirt, and she is doing the same. They had taken off their bras when they changed into pajamas, so suddenly they are both very topless and breathing heavily and staring at each other’s bodies with mirrored looks of hunger. They surge together again and moan into each other’s mouths when they feel their chests press together. Elena has started rocking her hips so she is effectively riding Syd’s thigh, and one of Syd’s hands slides up her side and covers her breast. Elena tilts her head back in a mostly silent moan. “You are so fucking gorgeous. You have no idea how many nights I have spent riding my hand and thinking about you,” Syd whispers. Elena is pretty sure her brain has completely melted from hearing seemingly innocent Syd say those words, and she is quickly grabbing their neck to pull them into another overwhelming kiss. 

Things feel like they are moving at a frantic pace as Elena grinds against Syd’s leg, and Syd starts circling and lightly squeezing her nipple. “Harder,” she gasps, and Syd starts pinching and pulling, and Elena’s is grinding harder against their leg. “Fuck, I feel like I’ve probably completely soaked through these pants at this rate.”

“I think you might have,” Syd replies, “Can I feel? I want to see how wet you are for me.” Elena presses their lips together again, pulls Syd’s hand off her boob, and starts to drag it down her stomach, over her pants, until she presses it firmly against her cunt. 

Syd wants to eat her alive. “Fuck, you’re soaking.” Elena bucks her hips, and Syd presses against her more firmly with their hand.

“I want to feel all of you. Can we take the rest off?” Elena replies, already tugging at her pants.

“Fuck yes.”

They wiggle and maneuver under the covers and both throw clothing across the room. They can’t see each other’s bodies, but Elena doesn’t hesitate to press herself again Syd and push their legs between each other’s.

“Fuck.” Neither of them is sure who said it, but they are both grinding into each other’s thighs. Elena never realized how unbelievably sexy it would be to feel someone hot and wet and sliding over her leg.

They are both overheating, and Syd pushes the covers back so their top halves are exposed. They want to touch Elena everywhere, want to feel her clench around her fingers and buck against her mouth. They can’t stand it anymore. They roll them over in one quick move so that Elena is now pinned beneath them. Her legs are flat on the bed, but Syd’s now rhythmically moving their knee again Elena’s cunt. The position has them hovering over Elena, so Elena starts kissing their neck and then realizes their boobs are almost in front of her face. She tilts her neck and starts kissing and licking at Syd’s nippes. 

“Fuck, Elena!” Elena laughs at that, and Syd thinks “two can play at that game” and starts to lower her body, kissing Elena’s hard nipples and soft stomach, and in a few seconds is hovering over Elena’s glistening cunt. They can see a slight look of nerves pass over Elena’s face. “Can I please taste you? I want to bury my tongue inside you. You’re so fucking sexy. I want to make you feel good.”

Elena bites her lip for a moment and then nods and widens her legs. Syd looks down at her prize. She presses kisses along Elena’s thighs and uses her finger to stroke lightly along Elena’s slit until she is bucking her hips without even realizing it. Syd uses her hands to press Elena open and then firmly licks up the length of her slit. “FUCK,” Elena shouts. Syd doesn’t stop. Elena is hot and wet and they want to feel her everywhere. They start circling her clit and dancing away, pressing firmly and then sucking. Elena is writhing and gasping. Syd keeps playing, teasing her from place to place, and then they shove their tongue into Elena’s gushing cunt, and Elena screams. 

Syd is feasting on her in a way she didn’t know was possible, and she is bucking her hips and trying to stop herself from grabbing Syd’s head, but then Syd looks up at her, grabs her hand and places it on the back of their head. “Oh fuck, Syd. You want me to ride your face? You want me to fuck my slick cunt on your tongue until I come all over you?” Syd doesn’t answer, just starts licking her faster and harder. Elena grabs Syd’s head and starts rutting against their face. She is moaning and cursing without stop and can feel her whole body tingling and flushing. “Fuck, Syd, you’re gonna make me cum! Fuck!” She keeps bucking and grinding against Syd’s face as her orgasm washes over her, only releasing Syd when she slumps back against the bed, breathing heavily and feeling like jelly. 

Syd is not finished yet. They wipe their face off on the sheet and move back up to start kissing Elena’s neck. They start lightly stroking her pussy again as she recovers. The blankets are now pushed to the end of the bed, and Syd is staring at their girlfriend’s naked body like she is a goddess. 

“Can I fuck you now, baby? I want to push my fingers in your cunt and make you cum so hard with me inside you. Can I do that?” She bites Elena’s nipple. “Yes, Syd. Fuck me. I want you to pound my pussy.” Syd doesn’t need more encouragement. They slide their hand down to start circling and pressing on Elena’s clit. They are kissing again, and Elena realizes she is tasting herself on Syd’s tongue. Having Syd’s fingers on her clit feels amazing, but she wants to feel full. She bucks her hips, and Syd starts circling her entrance, collecting the wetness. They press in just a little and pull out again, repeating the motion over and over. “Stop teasing me, Syd. I need your fingers now. Fill my cunt.”

Syd presses a finger slowly but firmly into Elena’s virgin pussy. She is so slick and open, it slides in immediately, and Elena is gasping and writhing. Syd starts to fuck the finger in and out. “More more more,” Elena is panting. Syd adds a second finger and start ramming them in and out. Elena is moaning uncontrollably. Syd slows their hand and moves back town her body. They lick once at Elena’s clit, then start pounding their fingers into her gushing pussy and licking and sucking her clit over and over. Elena screams and starts cumming again. Syd can feel their girlfriend’s pussy clenching their fingers rhythmically and fucks her through it until she slumps against the bed again.

When she finally catches her breath, Elena pulls Syd back up to her and kisses them forcefully, shoving her tongue in their mouth for a fast, intense kiss. “Well I’m going to go ahead and say that instead of “Syd-nificant other”, another good name would just be “sex god.” Syd blushes, looking like the picture of innocence Elena knows they are not. Elena shoves them on their back and climbs over them. “My turn,” she nearly growls.


End file.
